


Dumb Ways to Die (Supernatural) (video)

by dreamerkimo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerkimo/pseuds/dreamerkimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many dumb ways to die.<br/>Such as dress up like a moose during hunting season.<br/>But there are not so dumb ways to die, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Ways to Die (Supernatural) (video)

There are so many dumb ways to die.  
Such as dress up like a moose during hunting season.  
But there are not so dumb ways to die, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you feel about this story. Reviews make me really happy.


End file.
